the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordering at Little Caesars
This entry is based on the Little Caesars located on 11222 E Colonial Dr, Orlando, FL 32817 Brief History Little Caesars was founded May 8, 1959 by Mike and Marian Illitch. Today, Little Caesars serves as the third-largest pizza chain in the United States. The only two chains in front of it include Pizza Hut and Domino's Pizza. The first store was located in Garden City, Michigan - which is a suburb of Detroit. If it were not for one of the founders, Marian Illitch, Little Caesars would now be called "Pizza Treat" because that is what Mike Illitch wanted to name it before he insistently agreed to its current name. Today, Little Caesars is not limited to having store in the United States. It also has store locations in: Asia, the Middle East, Australia, Canada, Latin America and the Caribbean. Placing an Order Over the Phone Customer calls Little Caesars to place an order. '' '''LCS:' Hi! This is Little Caesars on Colonial, you're speaking to Bob. Customer: Hi Bob, I wanted to place an order. LCS: Alright, what will you be having today? Customer: '''Ummm... do you have any specials? '''LCS: Yes of course. As always, we have the Hot-N-Ready $5 pizza box. But our most recent special is the new $9 box. That special includes our deep dish pizza and Italian Bread. Customer: Oh wow, that sounds great. I'll take one $9 box. LCS: Okay. Would you also be interested in getting a drink with your order? Customer: '''No thank you. '''LCS: Okay. Your total today is going to be $9.63. What name is this order going to be under? Customer: '''Beth. '''LCS: '''Alright Beth, your order will be ready in 15 minutes for pick up. '''Customer: Got it. Thank you. LCS: Have a nice day, see you soon! The customer and LCS hang the phone up. '' ''15 minutes passes before the customer walks in the the Little Caesars. '' '''LCS:' Hi, welcome to Little Caesars. Customer: Hi, I wanted to pick up my order. LCS: '''What name is it under? '''Customer: Beth. LCS: Okay. The staff member will go get the customers order from the kitchen area and bring it back to the front next to the register. When it gets to the front, customers usually check the order for accuracy. '' '''LCS:' Alrighty, your total today is going to be $9.63. Will you be paying cash or credit? Customer: Credit. The staff member will bring the card kiosk towards the customer so they can pay. '' '''LCS:' Would you like your receipt? Customer: No thank you. LCS: Okay, have a great day. Customer walks out the door with their order. '' Placing an Order In the Store ''The customer walks into the Little Caesars store. '' '''LCS:' Hi, welcome to Little Caesars. Customer: Hi. I would like to place an order. LCS: '''Alrighty, you can get started whenever you're ready. '''Customer: Okay. Looks up at the menu. A few seconds pass. '' '''Customer:' Can I just get a pepperoni pizza? LCS: Yes of course. Would you like to order anything else? Customer: No thank you. LCS: Okay, your total today will be $5.35. Customer: Okay. LCS: '''Would you like to pay with cash or credit? '''Customer: Cash. LCS: Got it. The customer hands the cash to the staff member. If the customer does not give exact change, the cashier will give them cash back. '' '''Customer:' Here you go. The staff member checks it. '' '''LCS:' Cool exact change. Would you like a receipt? Customer: Yes. If a customer wants a receipt they will print it out and hand it to them. '' '''LCS:' Here you go. I'm going to go get your pizza now. Customer: Okay. The staff member will go get the customers order from the kitchen area and bring it back to the front next to the register. When it gets to the front, customers usually check the order for accuracy. '' '''LCS: ' Here you go. Have a great day. '''Customer: '''You too. After that, the customer walks out the store with their order.